Attempts have been made in the past to improve the handling of freshly painted objects by adding friction reducing additives, such as oils or waxes to the paint prior to application or after the coating procedure. However, when such waxes are added, problems arise with the compatibility of these compounds with the paint systems. The development of a defect-free paint film is also frequently disrupted or impeded by the addition of these substances. The subsequent addition of wax on the paint layer is also not satisfactory, since such a procedure increases the manufacturing costs and, moreover, the protective layers must be applied at the end of the manufacturing process.
Investigations into improving the scratch resistance and increasing the sliding ability of painted surfaces have not been published previously. In particular, there have been no systematic studies of the mode of action of relevant additives and of the functional relationship between the properties of these additives and their structure. The compounds used in practice have usually been discovered empirically.
There is therefore a need, in practice, for a paint additive, which improves the ability to handle especially those objects, which are painted on a production line. In particular, these additives are to improve the scratch resistance of the freshly painted surfaces and the sliding ability of painted surfaces. At the same time, such additives should be largely unaffected by the nature and composition of the paint to which they are added for the improvement of the aforementioned properties, and be universally usable. Moreover, the additivdes should be effective in the smallest possible amounts and should not adversely affect the application properties of the paint. In particular, they should not interfere with the formation of a surface film and the curing of the paint. Moreover, they ought not to have a disadvantageous effect on the stability of the paint with regard to any deposition or floating of the pigments and should not adversely affect the flow properties.